Hinata's Fate
by TurCha
Summary: Hinata is getting married and it’s to someone she loves, and when they die she has to be re-wed since it is not suitable for the Hyuga heiress to be widowed. Hina/OCC & Hina/Neji. Rating might go up. Read and Review.


Summery: Hinata is getting married and it's to someone she loves, and when they die she has to be re-wed since it is not suitable for the Hyuga heiress to be widowed. Well before I give the whole story away lets get to it. Don't forget to review at the end. I love feed back So on with it already… Enjoy.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Prologue

" I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said as he put

his staff to his side. Taij leaned over and gave his bride a sweet kiss on the lips, and she returned it. As she pulled away she smiled at her husband. Both of them turned to the priest and bowed before they stood up and faced their clan together. Hand in hand they walked to the leader and bowed in respect. He smiled at the both of them in return before he spoke.

"I'm very proud of you, my daughter." He kissed her brow.

"Thank you father."

"Now you do your best to keep her from harms way."

"You can be sure of that." He smiled at his response. The coupled bowed once more before taking each other's hand and going to great their guest.

Tsuma (literally meaning 'wife') have you seen the Kugatsu scroll?" Taij asked looking up from his desk.

"It's in the top left hand drawer"

"It's not here…are you sure?" he asked going threw his desk.

Shaking her head she put her book down and walked behind her husband. Leaning over him she reached the top left drawer and pulled out the scroll he was looking for, and placed it in front of him.

"Arigato honey"

"Any time anata*1 She said as she hugged his back and kissed his check. Turning his head he captured her lips.

The door slid open to reveal one of the maids. They both pulled away and looked up.

"A, shitsuri shimashita. Mata mairimasu" (Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later.)

"Iie, what was it you needed Yumi?" Taij asked as he watched her bow her head as she spoke.

"Lord Hiashi-sama requests your presence, Taij- san"

"I'll be right there." Nodding she bowed closing the door and left. He leaned back and kissed his wife once more with a smile. She smiled in return and took a step to the side so he could get up.

"Go see what father wants."

"Hai, I'll be back soon (we'll continue this later)." He pecked her lips and left. Shaking her head she went back to reading her book.

There was a knock on the door before it slid open to reveal Taij.

"Come in." nodding he did so.

"You called for me Hiashi-sama."

"Yes, Taij I have just received news from the Hokage…"

"What is it Hiashi-sama?"

"I know this is going to be hard on you but…"

Taij had been walking to his room thinking of the information he just received.

"Would you like it if I told Hi-"

"_No, it would be better if she heard it from me"_

"_As you wish, just so you know I'm very proud to call you my son."_

"_Arigato" He bowed_

"You are dismissed"

Letting out a sigh he slid the door open. The room was dark, except for the little bit of moon light that came through the window. He could make out the figure in his bed; he smiled and got ready to bed himself. Changing into a pair of pajama pants, he crawled into bed with his wife. Her breathing was slow and even, sure enough she was sleeping. He smiled and put his arm around her abdomen pulling her close to his bear chest. Taking in the scent of her hair 'cherry blossoms'. He brushed away a few stands from her face before he kissed her check.

"Taij?" She stirred turning her head around to see her husband.

"It's me, go to sleep."

"Hmm… what did father want?" she asked turning in his embrace.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She nodded nuzzling into his neck.

"Alright." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"You know I love you with all my heart" She nodded agents him.

"I know…" she said as she yawned.

"And I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know…"

"I love you." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hmmm" she moaned pulling away. "I love you too, goodnight anata." She said cuddling back up to him. He rested his head on hers and caressed her hair. "Goodnight Hinata."

END.

*1 :(Literally meaning 'you' but means darling when referred to husband )

FOOT NOTE: Ok guys so I'm back and I started writing this by hand back in April. I got the idea a while ago with arranged marriages and all I thought of was a Hinata Neji fic…but this is different.

***End of Prologue* So what do you all think? Well let me know and i'll get to write more soon. Shoot its 3:53 am wow I guess I should go to bed. Well good night all. Much love –TurCha**


End file.
